Yandere Ginny!
by djhappyface
Summary: Ginny is a yandere and she will do anything for her Senpai, including making sure that he'll never EVER get a girlfriend besides her. *WARNING: Murder is involved. (DISCONTINUED)
1. Cho Chang

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Yanderedev and J.K Rowling. I do not own Yandere Simulator or the Harry Potter series (I wish). Anyway, this story is weird because I'm weird. XD**

 _There once was a girl named Ginny_

 _Who wanted to kill Cho Chang._

 _And even though she won her Senpai,_

 _She killed Cho anyway._

Ginny Weasely tapped a blonde on the shoulder. Luna Lovegood turned full round and gave her a dreamy stare. "Can you ask Cho if she has a crush on anybody?" she blushed.

"Sure," Luna said. She saw her walk to Cho, who tried to ignore her with no success, and hid behind a potted plant. Ginny dragged the plant behind a corner, and the other wizards cast her curious glances.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry walked past her, and Ginny felt a slight _thump_ in her chest. Hermione and Ron were too indulged in an argument. All Ginny heard was , "You're so stupid Ron." which was immediately followed by a punch. If Hermione had said that to Harry, then Ginny would've made sure that she died. But she did notice that the smart girl flushed more often and acted differently.

Ginny peeked around the wall and eyed her target. Cho Chang. The parchment in her hand crinkled and Ginny felt that it would crumble into dust. She giggled gleefully. It was all falling into place. Cho was talking to another girl with curly brown hair while ignoring Luna, and Ginny took the opportunity to rush by and slip the note in her bag. The day before, she had taken care to write a letter to her rival.

 _Dear Cho Chang,_

 _Please meet me at the Owlery. There is something that I need to talk to you about._

They were both vying for Harry Potter's attention, and Ginny was determined to win. First, she had dated random guys to get him jealous. When that didn't work, she'd resorted to . . . _getting rid_ of all the girls that had revealed affections. Romilda Vane had seemingly disappeared from the picture, but Ginny still kept an eye out for her. After the chocolates, she couldn't be trusted.

Ginny stalked Cho around the school and finally watched her open the letter. Cho read it and thought aloud, "Maybe I should meet them."

 _Yes!_ Ginny thought, _She fell for it! Now I can finally have my revenge!_

She took a shortcut to the tower, and stood where nobody would be able to see her. Soon, she heard Cho enter.

"Hello?" She called out and looked around. Her eyes swept over the hidden redhead. "Ugh. Was this just a prank?"

Just as she turned to leave, Ginny grinned and stepped out of her hiding spot. "Hi."

Cho looked startled for a second but wiped it off her face. "You wanted to see me?"

Ginny wanted to snarl. Cho must've thought that Harry was going to be up here. Instead, she smiled sweetly.

"Yes, I wanted to tell you something." Her hand went behind her back.

"Okay . . ."

"You see, you like Harry, but so do I. And what will we do about that?" She smirked.

Cho's eyes narrowed. "He likes me. Nobody else."

 _This swine!_ Ginny thought loathingly and yelled, "Not for long! You're _not_ going to steal him away from me!"

"Oh? How about a duel then?" Cho smirked. She didn't get the chance to pull out her wand, because Ginny had whipped out hers' and yelled, "Avada Kedavra!"

A flash of green light and Cho Chang was dead. Ginny laughed maniacally. She felt amused. It was so easy, getting rid of her rival. Footsteps. Someone was coming up.

Ginny cursed and dragged Cho behind a pile of objects and draped her robe over the victim's body. She rushed down the stairwell, to find Harry talking to Ron. Ginny couldn't help it; her insides went doki-doki.

She fought hard to keep down the rising heat in her cheeks when Harry acknowledged her. By the time he passed, Ginny had managed not to fall and roll down the steps.

It all felt like a dream.

When she managed to get into an empty classroom, she let a psychotic laugh fill the room.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"


	2. Parvati and Lavender

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. J. K Rowling's characters and Yanderedev's ideas, okay?! BAKA!**

 _Parvati kills Lavender Brown,_

 _And Ginny is behind it,_

 _But what happens when she finds out,_

 _her friend is a tsundere?_

Ginny sat cross-legged on a couch near the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room, planning her next attack. "Hermione might take Harry away from me. I can't let that happen. But she's my friend, and Senpai would be devastated if she was killed. Even worse, if he found out that the murderer was me, I'd be rejected in a flash. What should I do?" Ginny muttered under her breath and averted her gaze towards the ceiling before looking back down at the book in her lap.

"Ugh. I'll have to figure out how to get rid of her later." Ginny sighed. But, she couldn't put aside her thoughts and work on her assignments _now_.

Right now, Ginny had to worry about eliminating a harder rival. She didn't want to kill her friend, but what else could she do? Hermione was getting too close to Harry, and it drove Ginny's nerves to the edge. Could she trust her to leave Harry alone?

Ginny's head pounded and she came to a realization. _Hermione told me to date other guys first. What if she said that just to get me away from Harry thus leaving him for herself?! How could've I been so blind?_

 _No! Hermione is your friend! She would never do such a thing!_ she scolded herself.

Suddenly, her eyes lit up.

"If I could get her a boyfriend . . ." Ginny breathed. "That's perfect!" _Resorting to a peacefuller method; how clever!_ her own mind applauded her.

"Get who a boyfriend?"

Ginny jerked her head up and almost snapped her quill in half. It was Parvati Patil, the girl that had gone to the Yule Ball with Harry. Ever since she had turned down his invitation, she couldn't help but feel regret every time she looked at Parvati. Harry would have never had a bad time at the ball if she would've just blown Neville off.

 _Don't think like that!_ Ginny thought, _You did him a favor!_

"Um, Ginny." Parvati waved a hand in front of her face, "Are you spacing out?"

"I'm right here!" Ginny shook her head and smiled at the girl before her.

"Cool. Who are you trying to matchmake?" Parvati giggled and crossed her arms.

"Umm, someone with Fay." Ginny lied. _Go away!_ she thought scornfully.

"Oh, that's nice of you." Parvati brushed by to talk to Lavender Brown. Ginny scowled. Ron might not have approved of her previous boyfriends, but she really didn't like him sucking off Lavender's face everyday.

 _That's it!_ she thought, _I'll use the Imperius Curse to kill Parvati and Lavender! I'm so smart._

She looked at the two girls who were chatting secretively. Ginny set her book down and walked over. Lavender eyed her warily.

"Hey, Parvati, I want to show you something cool!" she beckoned her to follow and Parvati gave Lavender a she's-so-pushy look. When she didn't obligue, Ginny cheerfully dragged her out by the arm. She ran down the stairs with Parvati in tow and ignored the other student's annoyed looks, stopping only to open the door to a storage room.

Parvati came in and frowned, "You wanted to show me… a wall?"

Ginny whispered "Muffliato" before closing the door.

"No. You see, I lied," she grinned and turned around. Parvati nervously took a step back.

Before she could react, Ginny had her pinned to the ground, and the tip of her wand pressed into her forehead. Beneath Ginny, Parvati trembled with fear.

"W-What are you doing?" she stuttered.

Ginny didn't hesitate to whisper, "Crucio."

Parvati's scream echoed around the room and she giggled in delight.

Parvati sobbed and said, "You're a _monster_. What do you want with me?"

Ginny tilted her head to the side, "I'm so glad you asked. How about… you kill Lavender for me?"

Her victim gulped, "Why?"

"Let's just say I'm trying to kill two birds with one stone."

Her head shook furiously, "I won't! I won't do it! You're crazy if you think that I'd ever do that! HELP!"

Ginny slapped her and Parvati bit her lip, holding in a cry of pain.

"Shut up! You're cries won't be heard. Nobody will help you. You _will_ kill Lavender for me, because you value your life, don't you?"

Parvati glared at her furiously.

"I don't-How do I know that you aren't going to kill me afterwards?!"

"Imperio." Ginny growled, tired of her captive's stalling. Nobody was coming, so why did she believe that help was on the way? Silly wizard.

Parvati's eyes were blank.

"Kill Lavender Brown." Ginny commanded.

"Kill…Lavender…Brown." She repeated.

"Then, commit suicide."

"Then…commit…suicide."

Ginny shoved a dagger into her hand. "Do it."

"Kill…kill…kill…" Parvati bumped into the door.

"Oops." Ginny deadpanned. She walked over and opened it, and Parvati continued walking. They got up to the Gryffindor common room and Ginny said the password. Then, she stood at the sidelines to watch Parvati stab Lavender in the neck. Ron was standing on the side with his mouth in the shape of an "O". People screamed as Parvati stabbed herself in the head.

Ginny suppressed a grin and pretended to faint. "This place is cursed, I swear!" someone yelled and ran out of the room.

"Ginny!"

She couldn't believe it. Harry was actually worried about her and not the two dead people in the room! Ginny passed out from happiness.

When she woke up, she was in the infirmary.

"Oh good, you're awake."

Hermione propped herself on her elbows and smiled wryly. Even though the redhead was doing a good job pretending to be asleep, she could see through it.

"…"

"I know it was you." Hermione said and looked out of the window.

Ginny shot up. "What?"

"It was you, wasn't it? The one who convinced Parvati to kill Lavender? I have to thank you for it." Hermione was too smart. Nothing could get past her.

"How did you-"

"Know? You dragged Parvati out and when you returned, she killed Lavender. You're lucky that on one else found out, especially Harry."

Ginny gave the brunette a cold glare. "Are you threatening me?"

"No, I'm simply congratulating you." Hermione gave her a calculating stare, "I know that I"ve come off as a bit rude to Ron lately, but it's become a habit."

"Huh?"

"Why did you choose Lavender as a target?" she said slowly, as if she was talking to a child.

"She was getting too close to Ron. Too clingy." Ginny muttered.

"Why are you protecting Ron when he has me?" Hermione stood up.

"Whoa, girl. I'm not trying to steal your guy. He's my brother and he's gross. My brother is the easiest vessel to use to get closer to my Senpai."

"Th-that's actually reasonable." Hermione mused. "Well, I'm off. If you need anything, tell me. I owe you one."

She left.

Ginny replayed the conversation in her head and her eyes widened.

Hermione…was a yandere?

No, a tsundere!


	3. Romilda Vane

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, J.K Rowling does. Also, special thanks to GummyBear! XD But don't search up dat person cuz they doesn't exist on Fanfiction. T_T**

 _Romilda gets caught by the potions master,_

 _For trying to make a love potion to trick Senpai,_

 _She's back._

Ginny glowered at the black haired girl before her. Romilda was humming a strange tune while pouring ingredients into a cauldron. It smelled sweet, and Ginny guessed that she was making another Amortentia potion.

 _Of course,_ Ginny thought bitterly, _She chooses to make the love potion on Valentine's day._

Romilda Vane was doing something that she wasn't supposed to. Ginny could use this to her advantage.

It was dark in the dungeon, and Ginny was doing a very good job at hiding herself between the potion bookshelves. She felt super cramped in the tight space, but told herself that she was doing it for senpai.

 _Yeah, I'm just making sure he's not going to get poisoned . . ._ Ginny told herself.

Most of her rivals were dead. _I might as well kill everybody in this school since everyone likes Harry_ , Ginny thought.

Especially Draco Malfoy _. He deserves it. Making Senpai's life miserable . . ._

Romilda was holding a up a vial of pinkish-pearl colored liquid and poured it over a very good brand of chocolates. Ginny made a mental note to melt the potion drenched candy before Harry could receive the gift. Last time, her brother Ron had eaten one of those and became lovesick for a girl he had never met.

 _Have to get rid of them!_ Ginny thought angrily, _Have to get rid of them...have to get rid of them! HAVE TO GET RID OF HER!_

She shot up from her hiding spot. Her eyes glowed pink with rage. Romilda cleaned up, sealed the lid onto the box, and quickly walked out of the room.

Ginny darted behind her and followed silently but took a detour to the courtyard. She tried her best to look unsuspicious and succeeded in doing so. Most of the people were infatuated with something else.

There was a crowd of girls screaming and cheering, but one girl stood out. Ginny wondered who she was, and pushed forward to get a closer look. Romilda was blushing and handing the box of chocolates to Harry, who looked surprised at the expensive label.

"Who is that?" Hermione said behind her. Finally, some support.

"Romilda Vane." Ginny said, clenching her teeth. "She's got a box of chocolates covered in love potion! She left behind some evidence, which was really careless."

"Don't worry, I'll help you." Hermione said and left.

Harry was hugging Romilda and it took all of Ginny's willpower not to go over there and tackle her.

 _Die, die, die, die, die, DIE!_

Suddenly, there was a bam.

Everyone turned to look at an angry Potions master. Romilda turned a shade of white and started to stutter, "Th-that can't _be._ I-I cleaned it all up, I s-s-swear!"

Everybody looked at her with confused expressions on their faces.

Murmurs of "what?" and "huh?" filled the air.

Professor Snape glared coldly. Romilda trembled in her shoes and Harry stared defiantly at him. "What did I do this time?"

" _This time_ , it's not you, Potter. It's Vane." he snapped. Harry gave Romilda a curious look.

In the crowd, Ginny gloated. "Thank you, Hermione." She murmured under her breath.

"You will come with me," Snape said stiffly and dragged Romilda by her arms to the dungeon. She cried out but he wouldn't let go and the crowd shifted uncomfortably.

The atmosphere wavered for a second before Hermione ran to Harry and slapped the box of chocolates to the ground.

He gaped at her, "What was that for?"

"They were spiked with love potion, Harry! You know what would've happened if you had eaten one. Remember what it did to Ron?" she scolded. Normally, Ginny would've felt angry and swear vengeance on the person scolding her Senpai, but it was Hermione and that was fine.

"How in the bloody hell did you know that they were covered in love potion?" Ron asked.

"It's none of your business!" she snapped. Ginny rolled her eyes and cringed. She still couldn't see why Hermione chose her _brother_ out of all people.

But at least Romilda was out of the way. Now, she had extinguish her next target. She eyed the boy that was flanked by two beefy bodyguards.

She whispered in a hushed voice, "Draco Malfoy, you're next."


End file.
